Nikora Nanami
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#8A2BE2; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Nikora Nanami (七海 にこら Nanami Nikora) |- |'Age:' 20-23 |- |'Race/Species:' Mermaid |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#8A2BE2; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearace |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Dark Purple |- |'Eye Color:' Brown |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#8A2BE2; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favourite Color:' Dark Purple |- |'Lives in:' Japan |- |'Profession:' Hotel Owner |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#8A2BE2; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Friends:' Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Taki-san |- |'Enemies:' Gaito, Dark Lovers, Mikeru, Mikeru's Servants |- |'Love Interest:' Maki |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#8A2BE2; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Eri Saito |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Nikora (七海 にこら Nanami Nikora) is one of the main supporting character of Mermaid Melody. A very mature character, often can be seen mad to Lucia and others because of their careless behaviour. Although, at times she's also worried about Lucia's safety and well being. She acts as an older sister for Lucia. History Nikora is the manager of the Pearl Piari Hotel (Pearl Waters in the manga). She poses as Lucia's "sister" in order to tell her about her mission. She has a crush on Maki, the owner of a bar. In an episode of Mermaid Melody, Maki asks for her hand in marriage but she rejects it because she knows that Maki hasn't let go of his wife who passed away about ten years ago and she tells him that she'll wait until he lets go of his past. Appearance Forms and Aspects Human Form In her human form, Nikora is usually seen in her hotel uniform, a tan shirt with a pinkish red collar, with matching skirt and shoes of the same color. She has dark purple hair that's tied into a spiky ponytail and blue eyes. Mermaid Form In her mermaid form, she looks the same except the bangs that hang down on both sides of her face are longer and her eye color changes to pale gray. She has a purplish-pink tail and clam-shell bra. She also wears a necklace around her neck. Unlike the mermaid princesses, she doesn't wear bracelets around her tail or on her arms. Her shell necklace is also simpler and without wings. From the color of her tail, it is possible that she came from Antartica although she accompanies Lucia in the North Pacific Ocean Kingdom. Personality Nikora is very straightfoward and very protective of Lucia. She is seen as strict and scary (by Seira), But she is shown to have a nice side and cares about her kingdom and gets worried about their enemies. Gallery 5883a73fc322d70602288d3dc7119e321240451729_full.jpg MermaidMelody34.jpg N1ckor_431.png 41.jpg ss713n.png Episode 1 - Nikora And Lucia.PNG Episode 1 - Nikora Getting Annoyed.png|Freaking out in the camera screen Work Uniform Nikora.JPG Mermaid Nikora.png Episode 41.png RJdquI7QUnepjuZ9rqsVdMrLwbbxd8ipAZl6qHilGicw0CMMdjBT9uNdKc8BPmtCY9UBzsr8xe4UrwSiI0kXpA.jpg Trivia *Nikora is a mermaid from Lucia's kingdom, as seen that Lucia already know her and calls her by her name, and she also mentioned she and Lucia said to call her older sister when Lucia arrives the human world. *The mermaid princesses claim that Nikora is scary. **In the last episode of Mermaid Melody Pure, when Nikora told the princesses to decorate the hotel for the Peal Piari Party. Coco, Noel, and Karen, all raised their hands and said yes, while Seira stated that "Nikora is really scary." *Nikora is seven years older than Lucia. Category:Mermaids Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pearl Piari Category:Supporting Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Nikora Nanami Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Maki Category:Galleries